Things Change
by CeCeMe12
Summary: Lilas finds her self in a whole new world.Whats happened to the old ways of life after these strangers come and change everything she once knew? Follow her and co.through the dramatic change that is, The European Hunger Games! R&R! *CLOSED!*
1. tribute form

Tribute form-

(Keep it simple keep in mind that the games are knew to these people. From Europe.)

Boy or Girl:

Name:

Nickname:

Family:

Description physically:

Mental traits:

Weapon or not, which if so:

Environment which you grew up in:

Strategy:

Origins:

The 14 Randomly chosen contestants.

1. Lilas Morison By: CeCeMe12

2. Julie Henderth By: CeCeMe12

3. Abigaël Watt By: CeCeMe12

4. Matilda Vennis

5. Rainelle Portiano

6. Povera Fetcini By: Nacasia Cecelia Trifiro

7. Aelita Dugan -BY:What Kind OfMask Do You Wear

8. Evan Ray-BY: MyNameIsSomething

9. Kevin Glock

10. Sadd Denali By: November92009

11. Nate Ramgh-BY: Integrity21

12 .Rouge Geny-List- BY: EmilyBlaire

13. Odilio Rmiuf-BY: TheHead

14. Giavoni Montoya BY: sarenelsoria


	2. For better or worse?

**Things Change**

_For better or worse?_

My name is Lilas, and I am 17 years old. I live in a place that use to be called Paris, France. But now we call it the Refuge of Europe. After many wars the whole world was practically blown apart! I have heard that there is a civilization in North America, called Panem, but we don't communicate with them often. As we heard they prosper at the moment. Paris is a poor area now, especially since all the people who are able to travel come here.

I am luckily for I am only child, the mayor's daughter, and very well known in Paris. So now I have basically told you the info you'll need for now I'll start the story. I was wandering around my house when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and as usual, it wasn't for me. This man had an odd accent. At least it was not like mine. "Bonjour monsieur, je mon père n'est pas ici en ce moment, je peux prendre un message de votre?" I had told him my father was not here and would he like to leave a message.

"Girl, I have no clue of the language you speak, can you speak English?" he said

"Yes, sir. Where I am we speak both English and French."

"Is your father there?"

"No, leave a message?"

"Tell him that the Residence of Panem have changed their government so those of us who are in the other party are coming to you. We will create a stable government and help your population." He hung up. This message confused me, but when my father got home I passed it along. He seemed delighted! My father was always one for trying something new to help his people.

I went along to my friend's house. She is crazy I tell you! Always writing and reading! I still love her of course. "Francesca!" I called.

Leaning out her window she replied, "Oui Lilas?" Our people are starting to make our language mostly English. They are becoming lazier and most other languages now a day's speak it, so we can all communicate with it. Francesca's family is from former Italy. She has picked up on some French but prefers English and a small amount of Italian.

"Want to come hang out by the rivière? I got some stuff to tell you!"

"Sure! Un momento! I have to get my shoes." I waited by her front door and looked at the house two doors down. It was where Gervais lived. My boyfriend. But he has been off with his father for the past few days heading out to old countries looking for more refugees. That's what his dad does, and what he wants to do when he is older. It's not a bad job. Pays well, and makes you feel good for helping others, but it is also dangerous.

"I am here!" Francesca came out her door. I raced her to the rivière, and I won!

We went to the "club house" It isn't much, just and old shed we found in the woods by the rivière. It has the most amazing view. The coast off to the north of the river has sparkling light sand, made of marble and granite. The water runs so clear you can see each individual fish go by and nibble your feet. The water becomes a pink tint of color as the sun sets eah day, and the birds bathe and sing while finding worms for their babies far off in the trees.

You might be confused about such a strange sand content. The reason for it is that we didn't have a use for it after the wars. People didn't need pretty rocks for holding the food they didn't have. So they broke them down and deposited them here. There was enough to fill the river and make it this wondrous sight. It's my city's land mark. The sparkling river.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Francesca asked. The confusion came back to me from earlier. I had almost forgotten by my favorite sight.

"right. So there was a message to my father. He was from Panem!"

"No way!"

"WAY, so the weird thing is he said he was coming with others to help our government and population. It sounds kind of false but I hope this new help will work. Father seems so into it."

"Huh, I don't know Lilas." She had her thinking face. I tried to interrupt but she hushed me. I guess we would just have to find pout what was to come in the future. The future made me think. It made me think of my long wait till Gervais comes home. It just made me feel pas terrible.

_**

* * *

**_

Nicci T and I created an idea of international hungergames. She started one but I felt like changing it a bit and making my own version.

_**Thankx –CeCe12**_


	3. They Come

**Things Change**

_They Come_

It has been a few days now since the odd call. The foreigners landed this afternoon. They brought quite a lot of things. Their own builders, their own foods, their own technology. And they are letting us use quite a bit of it. Already they are making food farms for us further into the country side. They are, I hear, building a grand stadium so large it would be able to be its own city. We don't know what it is for yet though. They have thousands of robots and advanced workers of all sorts. But the weirdest thing of all is these people are colored and have crazy fashions. And I thought we did! Some even have a snooty tone to them.

The workers have gotten pretty far already. By the time supper came around they had already planned the changes that will be done here, and they have gotten the food already growing! These people might actually help! People also are getting paying jobs from the farm work! First they are taught to do the work and they get the supplies then off to the fields. It's merveilleux!

For supper we had so many new foods. Turkey, pumpkins, white bread, and much more we don't have here. The head of the team, the man who called me, was Monsieur Johnson. He insisted we call him Mister J, or Fred for the adults. With the new government my father could still be mayor but Mr. J was now a President. This is apparently higher up. Yes we had presidents in old France but recently Mayor is pretty high up, till now. Father didn't mind though. The new government would start in a weak and that's the estimated time of the area being better again. Estimated food arrival, building completion, education improving, and loads of things. Wow these people move quick. Things will be back to the way they were looking before the war, even better they said!

So all that's left for us is the wait! I went to Gervais house today. I helped his mother and younger sister clean the house. They asked me what was going on so i tried my best to exsplain. Gervais's mother didn't look pleased by his sister was interested about getting a new house exactly where this on was. She likes new things and feels her home is some what dull.

I went down later to the store to buy some sugar that my mother wanted for baking cookies. Shes crazy about baking cookies is her life. Yet she married a mayor! I don't know what I'm going to do with that crazy woman. I pass buy the jewlery store. I have been hoping soon that Gervais would ask me a certain question but it hasn't happened yet. There is still hope though. And if there ever is a wedding i can't wait to raise a family. He and I have talked about it forever! I know you can't choose but i want two children a boy and a girl. He told me that he wanted that as well! We will make a wonderful family! At the moment now i just hope he gets back home safely.

* * *

**Ok so since my friend CeCe here has bad grammar I, Nicci Trifiro, shall be fixing it.**

**Mawhahahahaaa and all that chiz**

**~Nicci T.**


	4. The Choosing Day Comes

**Things Change**

_The Choosing Day Comes_

Almost a week has passed now and they have stuck to their promises. All they have left to do is to move in a few things for our newly made town and to knock down the large old abandoned apartment building we all stayed in while they redid the whole city. They had made beautiful homes for every family! Also a development full of empty houses for future families. But it did seem that a lot of the houses were small and not very up to date like mine.

I lived in a mansion!

Francesca came over and we explored every room and in all the corners. The advanced technology was amazing! But there was still a problem. There were too many refugees still coming here. The President said he had a plan.

I was walking by the farms and I noticed that there wasn't as many as I thought there was, and they weren't making as much food as was thought. I started realizing how much food was on my table compared to others. Something didn't feel right.

That's when the announcement was made.

"We are having a game! We will choose 14 contestants! 7 girls and 7 boys! They will go into the arena and survive in an environment we have created for them! The winner will Live in luxury and be happy for the rest of their lives! Food, shelter, technology!" The television announced, I could almost hear the suprised looks on the faces of the other people near by.

What did the losers get? A shirt? What did they have to do to win? All these questions came to me.

The next morning everyone seemed to be buzzing about the news. They said the people who would participate would be 12 to 18. Their names could be drawn or they could volunteer and that the choosing ceremony will be held at 4 pm Tuesday.

"Lilas!"

I turned around, it was Belle. My neighbor. "Il n'est pas juste! Ils l'habitude de me laisser jouer!" she cried.

"It is fair Belle. You are only neuf and these games aren't for little girls like you. I don't know what they are exactly but there must be a reason you can't play."

"Il n'est pas juste" she mumbled again sulking.

"À toute à l'heure!" She stomped off toward her family. She is so cute.

Tuesday came and Francesca and I were getting excited. We would be in the 17 year olds group that has been marked off in the plazza. The President, I have heard, is making a nice city somewhere else in France. A lot of people apparently are coming from his old country to watch our games.

"Hello! I am Proud to see you all here today! We will commence choosing very soon! But first I would like to introduce Ms. Trinity Flipgoth! She has come all this way to choose you for the games!" An odd looking woman stepped up. She was even crazier than the other people who came here! She was violette!

"Welcome everyone!" she said in the most high pitched annoying voice I have ever heard, "Now the first contestant! Any volunteers?" Four people stood up to the stage. I did not remember who they were so they must have been new. "OK! Great! Now only ten more to go! Anyone else? We have three boys and one girl so far everybody!" two more girls went up. One was Julie Henderth from my middle school class. She must have been friends with the first girl for she went up to hug her as well. The other was Gervais sister and Julies little sisters friend. She was 12. Abigaël.

I wouldn't let her go into this without me so I went up with her. She smiled up at me, "Heureux que vous est venu avec moi! Je vous remercie!"

"Vous êtes les bienvenus!" There were no more volunteers. The 3 last boys were chosen. One was the son of a town rep. He was at the President proposal meeting with his father. I knew them by their faces but I couldn't remember their names at the time, but their names are somewhere in my head. It is hard to remember the whole towns names. The other two girls where Matilda and Rainelle. They were some of the girls who worked at the old black market and they absolutely hate each other!

_This is going to be interesting! _After the last person was picked. They took us off into the new town hall, put us each in separate rooms, told us our families where going to say good bye before they would take us to be trained for the games. What type of games do they need us to train for? The suspense was_ killing _me.


	5. More Details

**Things Change**

_More Details_

My parents came in and showered me with their, "We are so excited for you Lilas!"'s and their "You go and win!"'s I thanked them and they gave me some cookies. Next to come in was Francesca carrying her sister. The child was adoribe and an exact almost replica of her older sister. I felt sorry for them. No parents to help Francesca to raise the girl. She started babling in her so soft baby tones.

"Hey cutie pie!" i said looking into her shiny eyes.

"Why thank you!" Francesca said. I laughed.

"I was talking to the bébé."

"Oh well," she laughed wiggling her brows; her sister giggled. "so I hope you do well. And if anything doesn't seem right… be careful."

"Of course I will." I gave the cookies to her adorable little sister. They left and I stared at the door. Nobody else came in. My heart sank. I missed him so much. _I will win this for him!_ I felt a little better after thinking of what would happen when I come home and he is there; _Oh! Maybe he would take me on a very romantic date then go home together._ My mind started wandering. I imagined his hand against my face. His warm hugs keeping me safe and comfortable, they way his lips felt on mine. How the feeling would become an overpowering buzz of energry that would make us want more, and when we brake apart the overall feeling of bliss as we stared into eachothers eyes.

They took us to our rooms for the night, we would be taken to a training center tomorrow afternoon. I fell quickly into my new soft bed. _This is going to be ok. Right? But I still feel like something here isn't right. _It didn't take me long to fall asleep though. i was exhausted.

When I woke up I got showered and got dressed in comfortable loose clothing. I ate the breakfast left for me outside my door. All to soon after I finished a man came to get me. He took me to a room to wait with the others. Once we were all there, _was it just me or did this place with all of us jammed in together feel like a holding pen?,_ he told us about how there is a parade before we go to a train to get to our training center. So they sent us off to our designers.

"Hello! My name is Poppy! I am you designer and your makeup artist! Let's get started go take a bath in this room please it's all set up!"

I went in and got undressed. I was unsure about the orange colored water that smelled like fruit but I got in anyway. It was amazing! I washed and conditioned my hair then I used the green body wash. Greens my favorite color! When I got out Poppy waxed me. It was horrible! But after she finished she put on a lotion to get rid of all the irritation. She did all my hair and make up untill she was happy. I had a very natural look. But I did seem to be glowing. The outfit she had for me was made of what seemed to be crystal. It was so heavy. I complained and she took the dress away. When she came back she had a red silk dress. It fit perfectly! Our home had silk curtains and i have to admit its my favorite fabic next to pure cotton.

After getting me ready I walked out into a group of unrecognizable people. They all had on differnt outfits which completly did not match eachother what so ever! Then I realized they were the others. Abigaël was dressed like a doll! So cute. We got into our spots and went off down the streets. Everything was going by so fast. I guess they want us to go to the games quickly.

I waved like a prom queen, soaking in all the love from my, oh so adoring fans. I blew kisses to them and smiled with my newly bleached white teeth and lipstick covered lips. There were cameras. The flashes were bright but i blindly kept up my act. The parade took us to the train, and as I got on I thought I saw a baby crawl aboard but I wasn't sure. I looked again and nothing was there. I was hallucinating. That's it! Wow I must be nervous. No baby could get through this crowd!

I had dinner with the rep kid, I still couldn't remember his name but he knew mine, "So, belle Lilas, did you like you designer?" He had recently showerd and his hair was still wet and styled in a way that was sopose to look good. He smelled like colone too. To much cologne though, _i am probably gonna choke on it!_ I wasn't one bit going to let this guy flirt with me ofcourse, but instead of being rude I changed my thought to say he was complimenting what my designer had done.

"Yes, and no. She was a bit odd. I think these people are too happy. Like they don't understand reality." He nodded his head in full agreement. He moved closer to my seat. I was getting uncomfortable with him now.

He stared me in the eyes and spoke in a way that was supposed to be suductive but I wasn't falling for it. "You know, vous êtes très belle ce soir." I have to admit his French is pretty good for a Middle East guy. He may have the other girls all mixed up with his foreign like good looks and his talent of mixing accents just right but I am a rock. A rock I say!

"Thank you. I'm sorry but it seems you don't understand something." I turned from my sweet self, that I use with everyone, to my intense dramatically intimidating political state. "I am not one to be messed with. My father is more powerful than yours, and," I paused to stare into his now puny soul, "I have a boyfriend." He moved back to his seat. We ate the rest of the meal in silence until Julie came in.

"Hey guys!" she sat down to eat as I got up to leave. "Going so soon?" she stared wonderingly at the boy.

"Yeah, I'm full." As I left I gave one more stare at the boy whose name I had forgotten. He cringed. I felt a feeling of accomplishment.

I got into bed quickly hoping sleep would come easy. I have always been a light sleeper.


	6. Training Time

**Things Change**

_Training Time_

So today will be interesting. I got up to go get breakfast. Only Matilda was up. "Good morning" we greeted each other. I had myself some amazing cereal. Sugar crusted flakes of mashed up corn. Yum.

The train was almost at the center they said. So I got my old clothes and a box of the sugary flakes togo. We all filed out of the train and went into this gym like building with apartments above it. We were each given an apartment. We were to report in the gym at 1 after lunch.

I go to my bathroom and took a long shower with kiwi smelling everything. J'adore kiwi. Gervais n'aime pas kiwi… Gervais. I turned the shower off and got dressed. I went to my bed and cried.

When lunch time came I had to take my will power to get there, everyone stared at me as I sat down. Someone pushed a plate towards me but I just stared at it.

"You ok?" Abigaël asked sweetly.

"I think so, I just miss him." She nodded. We both wanted to see him again. I ate then headed to the gym. Around the room were different stations. Archery, swords, environmental things and so much more. I was so confused.

"WELCOME!" boomed a voice from out of no where. "Practice with everything try you best. By the end of today choose your speciality and amaze us! Thank you!" then a loud crackle turns the voice off. I think this would be a good time to learn who everyone was.


	7. Francesca: He is Back

**Things Change**

_Francesca: He is Back_

"Rimani ancora!" I said. My little three year old sister just won't stay still! She started whining as I put her clothes on. I picked her up off the bed and took her to the kitchen and put her in her high chair. My new home was nice. It was able to support my sister and I. No parents to take care of us so I must do all the work!

There was a knocking at the door. "Vieni dentro!" Just what I wanted, Gervais. Like I need him here! "What do you want?"

"Où est mon Lilas." He said.

"Not here." I replied.

"I am graves!" he told me raising his voice angrily. "I would not have come to you if I wasn't worried!"

"Alright," I said reluctantly. "There are these games. Some people came from Panem, they gave us a new town and said there are games in which the winner will have luxery."

He looked half way between horrified, and conused. "Then where is my Lilas?"

"She volunteered to go with your sorella. They are going to play."

"No!" he screamed.

My little sister started whimpering, "Francesca?"

"It is ok bambina" I replied. I turned and angrily stared at Gervais. "Go home I'll talk to you later about this."

He looked scared and furious. "Oui, we shall." He then left banging the door behind him.

It has not even been a full two days since she left and now I have to deal with _Gervais_ knocking down my door, barging into my house _and_ making my poor sister cry. Great.

I picked her up, she's just so fragile and underweight, "Shhhh it will all be ok Bambi. We will live a fine life now, shhh it's ok." I tried to comfort her put was failing.

"Mamma!" She cried out.

This was just too much for me, I squeezed my eyes shut tight trying to keep the tears inside as to not upset her any farther. "It's okay bambina, la tua mamma è qui." Your mom is here; the last thing our mother said to me before she perished. But now I am Bambi's mamma, by official decree of the mayor, which is how I got out of having my name put into the drawing bowl.

"Ti amo. Mamma?"

"I love you too. Si, bambina?"

"Dov'è il mio papa?"

Oh great, I knew she would ask this question at some point but I still have no clue what to tell her. On one hand I don't want to hurt her and tell her that I'm not her actual mom but on the other hand I don't have a story set up yet for the whole 'no father' business. Great, just great.

"Tuo padre è andato per ora," best to tell her that her father is gone for now so that if I do marry when I am older I can always tell her that the boy that I marry is her father.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN HALF BY CECE AND HALF MY ME NICCI (PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SUMITT CHARACTERS!)**

**~NICCI**


	8. Francesca: The Journey Begins

**Things Change**

_Francesca: The Journey Begins_

I was only half asleep on the floor next to Bambi's new crib, I may now have a bed but over years of sleeping on the floor in Lilas's room one grows accustomed to the feel of the hard rug covered earth beneath their head as they sleep. That's when the knocking started… again. It was the same agitated knocking pattern of the one the only the extremely annoying Gervais. I pull on the night coat Lilas gave me for my last birthday, it is a soft aqua colored silk, no need to be seen in my ratty tee-shirt and boxer shorts with dogs on them. As I tiptoe to the door I mutter under my breath, "Odio questo stupido asino… waking me up in the middle of the night…" But when I open the door I plaster on my best fake smile, "What?"

"We must talk about Lilas, Now."

I go of in rapid-fire Italian, just to confuse him, "Oh no non ti alzare la voce in mio casa uomo giovane, Io ti ammazzo sul posto quando ti svegli il mio povero piccolo Bambi, non importa cosa Lilas fa a me dopo i Giochi. Se sto sveglio tutta la notte cercando di convincerla a dormire il mio umore è orribile e non si vuole vedere quando sono in uno stato d'animo!"

He gives me a confused and partially annoyed look, "What?"

"Oh I just threatened to kill you if you wake up Bambi, 'cause I do not feel like dealing with a crying baby at the moment thank you very much." I said as I pushed him out onto the porch. "now what do you want?"

"We have to go stop these games so I can get my Lilas back."

"I know that but Bambi…"

He cut me off, "WHO CARES ABOUT SOME SILLY CHILD! THIS IS MY LILAS!"

"I care a hell of a lot about that silly child whom you just woke up, let's go but I make no promises of not killing you on the way to were ever we are going."

I ran to get the wailing and soaking wet diapered Bambi and packed a bag full of her things and a few of mine. Then I smelled that horrible smell that happens every so often, so I handed her to Gervais. He gave me a skeptical look, "You wake her, you change her." He laid her down on the floor and prepared himself to change her. "Plus you'll need the practice if you want to marry Lilas, you do know she want's kids right?"

He scoffed at me and I made a get-on-with-it motion at my Bambi. He opened her diaper and I saw his eyes roll back in his head right before he fell backwards. I laughed; take that for calling her a 'silly child'. I finished changing her and just for fun drew a mustache on his face before waking him up by pouring a glass of water on his head, ha.


	9. Gervais: What's going on?

**Things Change**

_Gervais: What's going on._

That girl is crazy! I woke up to cold water in my face. I can't be myself around this beast! If I am then she'll attack. I must be a warrior! I am doing this for her, Lilas, my love. When I was passed out I had my memories of coming home earlier again.

_I had just walked into the newly built city walls. I had no clue how they'd been built so fast. My father was as well puzzled. We directed the refugees where to go. This town was so different but all the same people. What was going on! My father went home to my mother. I went to the mayor's house which was also transformed. The maid at the door said Lilas wasn't there. But the look on her face told me it was more then she was just out for a stroll. That's when I went to HER house. The maid had told me of HER new home._

We are getting ready now.

"Do you even get what's wrong here!" I raise my voice a little, but I have learned my lesson now on waking the bébé.

"Kinda, you can explain if you want." She had a look on her face saying she was trying to not be rude but I know it won't last. She's only cooperating because Lilas is her best friend.

"So travelers I have met, they tell me stories of their old homes or places they have been. One place is Panem. And from what I have heard these games…" I started feeling pain from Lilas being chosen, "They make everyone kill each other… The last one standing wins." Then I remembered, my soeur is in there too. I can't break down in front of HER. She wouldn't understand my pain and would take me for a wimp.

"Oh, I knew something was wrong." She was packing clothes now.

"You can't bring everything! You bring it you carry it, rules of the road girl. I usually bring two changes of clothes and a lot of food."

"EW! Only two that's gross! When do you wash them then?"

"Whenever there's running water." I replied with a straight face.

We finished packing quickly then. She had all her food but it still wasn't enough for three mouths. I had to stop by my house. My parents already know what I'm doing. So if they wake up to no food they'll get some more without worry.

"Alright lets go" then under my breath I said, "come on psychopath" I chuckled and she glared at me. I got my truck and she started loading the back. I went up to the bébé. "Hello cutie. Time to get in the truck. We are going on an adventure!" It stared at me. "Come on now little girl!" I went to pick her up and she bit me. "Ouch!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa..…ha, ok" SHE was behind me laughing. "She doesn't know you thus she hates you haha"

"K," I rubbed my finger. That baby bites hard!

After we finished packing I got in the car and started the heater. I was getting cold quick now. "Ready?"

"Sure, what ever." SHE replied.

So we were off.


	10. evan: Who Cares?

**Things Change**

_Evan: Who Cares_

I can't wait for these games to start. 14 kids. Huh seems to be my lucky number recently. I was only 14 when my parents were killed. I have no clue where I came from. My family use to travel around a lot. I can remember the cold forests. If you showed me a map I'd probably say I was from somewhere up north not quite Asia but not Europe. I don't fit anywhere. The 14th of whatever month we were in a truck was zooming towards me. I pulled out my knife as they stopped by me.

"What do you want you bandits!" I yelled at them looking as tough as I can.

"Hello, we are no bandits. My name is Julius. And this is my son, Gervais." A boy came out of the truck he was older than me. " We can take you to our town, you may have heard of it, France? We can take you most of the way but we must me off to find others soon."

I decided to trust them. Even if I shouldn't it didn't matter I had nothing left.

Now I am here in a training center going to some games. I want to win. I don't have to but maybe fortune and luxury will make my life better. I remember how as I started seeing lights in the distance on my arrival to this town Gervais got jumpy. He started bothering his father about seeing some girl but his father said no. Then they dropped me off to get there on my own. I went o a station that had knives. A girl came over to me.

"Hi I'm Lilas. You are new aren't you? I'm the mayors daughter." I looked her over. She was pretty good looking but from what I heard last night That middle eastern guy got burned by her. She's taken. "Hello, I am Evan." why not make small talk?

"That small girl over there is my boyfriend's sister Abby. " She confirmed it, she's taken. I flipped my brown hair out of my eyes. I hate how its always in the way. "Whoa. Um your eyes are like really blue haha. Gervais are blue too…" She started drifting in her mind. Wait. Gervais? He is her boyfriend! Lucky guy.

"Nice taking to you then." She wasn't talking any more so I needed to get some practice in.

"Oh. Alright. See you later!" She ran off to the next station.


	11. Nate: Hello?

**Things Change**

_Nate: Hello?_

I can still see those beautiful waves from the shore I use to go to escape my troubles. The way they built up and made brilliant crashes against the rocky shore. I never got why my father stopped coming with us till recently. I found my mother had left him. Nice right having just a mom who wants everything her way? I guess it's ok, since he only wanted her money.

I live only four miles outside of Paris. My mother has a family mansion. I look a lot like her. Tan skin from the shore, my brownish blonde hair. But I have my father's green and gold flecked eyes. I mostly have his sharp, Mr. I-am-good-looking- face. At least that's what my mother told me.

I get to see my friends when I go into town. They are a load of craziness. One gave me the nickname Stone! I have no idea why. Maybe because of my handsome Greek sculpture figure? I love those guys though. Even if they do call me pebble…

When all this craziness happened I was walking through town armoring the work the new people had down. I saw through a window the announcement. On the choosing day I went with all the other kids. I watched as people went up. I was about to go home near the end when the women called my name. Great1 thank you but no thanks. I don't need stuff I already have. I walked up any way though. This could be fun. Beating others in games.

Now I was at the knot typing station. The only thing I really know how to do. Having meals and servants meant I didn't need to learn much else. My father use to teach my mom about them. She taught me when I was bored when I was young.

A girl walked up to me. It was the mayor's daughter and Gervais girl. "Bonjour Mademoiselle Lilas!" I greeted her.

"Bonjour Monsieur, quell est votre nom?" She asked. I guess she can't know the whole town's names.

"Nate." She smiled.

"Well hello to you then. Are you excited for the games?"

"Sure. I don't really need them but I was chosen."

"That's the same for me, but I chose to go for my boyfriend's sister Abby."

"I see." She kind of looked like she didn't know what to say next so she moved onto a different set of people. She was pretty cool I guess.


	12. Rouge: Stations

**Things Change**

_Rouge: Stations_

This place is much nicer then the orphanage. There so much cool things and its quiet and not over crowded. Finally! I had a look around all the stations. I saw there was fire starting. Better stay away from that. I still have my burn scar on my torso from the fire that ruined my life. I can still hear the screams from my mother as she burned with the rest of my family…

I would have lived with one of my brothers girlfriends but they wouldn't let me. I looked too much like them and it hurt the girls to be near me. Isn't that great?

There wasn't really a station for my, "special" talent but I decided to head to the wild plants and bugs station. Unfortunately my favorite food doesn't count as a plant or bug. Cheese. Oh my goodness. I love cheese! I have tasted 20 different cheeses in my life and I know there's more out there.

Lilas the mayor's daughter came over to me. "Rouge! How good to see you! I didn't see you get picked!" She must remember me from visiting the orphanage.

"Yes, Mademoiselle Lilas. I was the last chosen."

"It was nice to see you again Rouge! I wish you luck!"

"You too Mademoiselle. Good luck!" She walked away and The kid from then next stall came over to me. I think his name is Nate.

"Um, hello?"

"Hey. You are from the orphanage right? I thought I had seen you around there when I have visited town. I don't know what these types of games are but weapons for training doesn't seem good."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I replied. "Hey, I have an idea Nate. You and me, we should team up. Help each other through whatever is coming. Ok?" He ponders this for a second, I had to get him to agree, "I have been at this station all day I can help us with plants and bugs we may have to deal with if this is about questions ill know everything. You can put into this by knowing stuff with your knots right." I made this deal sound better then it really did.

"You got it." Nate shook my hand in an agreement.

Good. I have an ally.

* * *

**what you guys think so far? **


	13. Aelita: Friends or not!

**Things Change**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry i havent updatewd in a while exams are coming and all. I'll try to keeo updating as best i can. Thankx for your feed back. Comment ideas of wat you guys want to come next. our friends back at home have a whole ride ahead of them. but we need to make sure the tributes find out wats happening as well! They seem to get though that they need eachother now. Thankx !**

_Aelita: Friends or Not!_

I didn't know what to do first to be honest. I sat back and watched others till I felt I could approach. I saw one girl walk around to everyone. Nice enough. I went and followed her. She was just leaving a boy and going to the next station when I got her.

"Hey! My name is Aeltia. I am from Slovakia! Did you know it used to be called many names a looong time ago? They have wars a lot over there."

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lilas." Oh she speaks French. I don't know much other then she just said hi.

"Whaaat?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Lilas. I am the mayor daughter." I got kind of bored so I did a cartwheel for fun while she talked. I ended up falling though. On my butt. "Are you ok!"

"Oh, I am fine. Thank you though." She helped me up.

"do you have any family?"

"Oh yes! I have my brother, and my parents, but." I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her everything about me. "I haven't seen them in a long time…" ops there is goes.

"Why? Is everything alright?" she seemed so caring.

"I was taken away from them a long time ago. My new family is my best friends Zora and Mia." I smiled just thinking about them. "This place is defiantly different to where I grew up. I lived mountains. we had what we needed to live. I was in a boarding school. They tried getting us to be more lady like. Ha!"

"How did you come to get here then?" She seemed really into my story. I liked this girl.

"Well we came to stay here for a while when we found out about it. My school had been in a fire recently so they are fixing it. I hope my family comes here soon. I would be god to see them again. Especially my brother."

"Oh, I see. You seem pretty cool. I was just going aroud to oter seeing stuff about them. The guys don't say much. Haha."

"Haha. We a re to awesome for them!" We both started laughing loudly together, everyone was looking.

"You want to practice with me?" I thought for a moment but then agreed. "I don't think I am really good at much. I have been papered my whole life!"

"Oh that's fine! I'll help you out. Friends?" Was I sure I wanted her to be my friend? Yes I did. She would help me out if I need her. She looks smart enough.

"Of course!" I took her to the swords section. Turns out I was pretty good at it! She had to find a small light one because she could hold the weight. I on the other hand have had a few experiences with having to go out and gather and attack for food when I was younger.

When it seemed she was too tired we walked in the direction of two girls quarreling. Lilas seemed to make a big sigh. "That's Matilda, and that Rainelle. They work at the old black market in the same area of skill. They make meals for the hungry. I don't trust them. They are violent and their families are too. My friend from school over there," She pointed to the weaving station, "She is nice though. She is good at making things." She trusts me enough to tell me about these people? Awesome!

"Oh, by the way. You can call me princess!"

"Why?"

"It is just my nick name. Zora gave it to me because she though the irony would be funny. I am no princess ha-ha. Maybe you are though." We giggled again but quieter.

"Nate and Rouge seem to be friendly now." She commented looking at two boys.

"Oh? Well just to make sure I am clear with this we are helping eachother out in the games right?"

"Of course. You can really use that sword! I'll need you!"

"What can you do?"

"Oh. Well, I am good at thinking of the right way to do things and I have been schooled very well. I like Alexander the great. He ruled most of the ancient, ancient world!"

"Um, never heard of him."

"Well, he is my role model! He was a powerful conqueror and major awesome at strategy!"

"Good, that's really good." Well I'll let you go now it's gonna be lunch soon. GO find something else your good at!"

"Ok! Salut!"

"Se vidimo kmalu!" She looked confused but she got I said something todo with bye.


	14. Odilio: No one Sadd: Plans

**Things Change**

_Odilio: No one. [Sadd: Plans]_

Everyone seems to be pairing up around here. I don't need anyone. No one at all. I was always the odd one out in my family. Blonde hair and green eyes. So out of the norm from brown everything. Rome was a nice place but I couldn't stay when I was left one my own. Bandits are dangerous.

That girl who is talking to everyone. She seems excited for the games. Am I the only one who knows the truth? I have traveled very far. And I have heard of these games. I don't care if I die but winning would be nice.

The girl who is with her. She is a beautiful looking girl. Yes so is the other girl but I can't get my eyes off her. I hear her name. Aelita. Beautiful. We have the same eyes too! I doubt I have a chance though. Aelita…

I move onto a station about how to find water compared to your terrain. I wish I had this a long time ago. Could have been useful. I was interested to find that if there are mountains, between them would most likely have water.

There was a tap on my back. "I saw you staring over at the ladies." It was the annoying eastern guy. "You see the one walking around? Stay away. I plan to make her mine."

"Uh, didn't she diss you and tell you she had a bf on the train?" news spread quickly.

"Oh, she's playing hard to get." He had a glint in his crazy eyes. I think he thought I was looking at the girl he likes. Ha. No way.

"Um dude. What do you want?"

"An alliance." I looked at me creepy. I don't want an alliance. Especially not with this creep.

"I work on my own. Sorry." I turned back to my work. There is also water on downhill slops. That's good. Don't drink water without purifying it. Good info here. I turned back to look at every one. The eastern guy was coming back.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I am so sorry. My name is Sadd." His scheming eyes had a plan.

"My names Odilio."

"If you change your mind. Don't be afraid to ask."

**Sadd:**

Lilas. She totally wants me. I know she does. She must ramble off nonstop about Gervais to make me want he with me even more.

My father is the one who brought us together. The only Pakistani member on the council. He doesn't care much for me. Only my dead mother and sister. I don't care though. Back in Pakistan I learned to use a gun. I got quite good at it but wasn't in need when we came to France. I saw a station that would fit my needs. I pick up the deadly projectile. Ah. Beautiful. The harpoon was a meter long and the edge would cut you just by sliding your finger ever so carefully down its edge.

I wonder what all these weapons are for. I hope Odilio changes his mind. I have already spoken to Povera. She has agreed. That kid is so skinny! She told me about herpast. She has 6 other siblings and thinks she can win and give her family luxury. Got to love those Greeks.

I see Odilio sneaking a glance at Lilas again. I will teach him soon enough in the games not to mess with me. If he sides with me I will probably still turn on him. Yes that sound great. Julie is a nice girl and all too. If I can't have Lilas she is my next choice.


	15. Giavoni: Team work Kevin: Unsure

**A/N: Hey guys! i love reviews ! they can help me add more to the story! Give your imput! I believe the games should begin soon! We finally find out who the rep kid is! May the odds ever be in your tribute favor!**

**-CeCe**

**Things Change**

_Giavoni: Team work. [Kevin: Unsure]_

I have been practicing at the archery station all day. There is another guy here too. His name is Kevin. He told me his relatives are in Germany. I told him I was from Italy. We made small talk but had been manly helping each other with the archery practicing. I have to say I miss my little brother already. I know it hasn't been long here but with his black curly hair and blue eyes, he is the perfect miniature me. I he is the best little kid ever.

We had to move to France when he was very young. I taught him to swim but his lessons where cut short when we went from beautiful white sandy beaches to flat plans in the middle of a foreign land. I am glad though that a few Kilometers away are the shore. Marco will never be as good as a swimmer as me but he still tries to be exactly like me. I always am getting the girls so he is always trying to get some girls. They of course think he is adorable. My fabulous charm got me every single girl I have ever had. It also helped me get the guys to be friends with me. I awesome.

Sadd had come to me earlier and asked me to join him. He is like me I guess, but something's up with him he seems a bit mad. I said I would think about it. Kevin though is defiantly going to be my partner in these games. The archer duo!

"Hey!" it was a girl named Julie. "Ummm soooooo, I think you are like, realllly cute." She started a small giggle. I tried dazzling her further with one of my amazing smiles.

"Why hello Honey. Is that all you came over here to ask me?"

"Oh, umm, I don't know I just had to tell you that and I didn't plan much further. Hehe"

"Well then. How about I help you out? Would such a bella ragazza as you like to be a partner with me in the games?" she seemed she was totally under my spell. Awesome!

"Oui!" This was going to be good. I saw her with the spear earlier, and she was great at it. Must have had javelin classes or something before.

**Kevin:**

I see my new friend flirting like crazy with Julie. I knew her from her family's candy store in town. She is amazing at basket ball. Always get a basket when she takes a shot. Crazy good aim. In the summer I have seen her working with her Brother. They are trying to invent a new game that involves throwing a long thin poll back and forth and having to catch it while it was sailing through the air.

Geo had got her to be our ally. This is good. Three people together all with long distance weapons. I know about the games. I haven't told Geo yet though. Maybe soon. Not yet though.

I see Matilda going at it again with Rainelle. Nicht wieder! I ran over to them, "Hör auf Mädchen!" They looked at me in confusion. "Just stop!" They glared at each other but then walked to different stations. No need for fights beforehand. Sadd is creeping again. Walking behind Lilas. When is he going to understand she is set on Gervais? Those two are so in love it is crazy. I have seen them around town. I was born in France so I grew up with these people. My parents are German though. I hope I win. It's going to be hard to kill a human though. Rabbits are fine. Humans, I am not too sure it's ok…


	16. Gervais: This is a loooong ride

**Things Change**

**A/N: YAY! we are hearing from some old friends again. in this chapter youll learn a bit more of The couples past that helped there relationship get stronger! Read and review guys! i love your reviews!**

_Gervais: This is a loooong ride_

Yeah this rides gonna take a while. A looong while. Its only been a day and already the kids pooped 7 times! If I see it go again I swear….

So Chess is sitting in the passenger seat while I drive, and she is back seat driving. My nerves are going to snap! We have a portable TV with us. Just in case. Things seemed so be settling down as we high the high way. Then the baby did it again…

"Ce bébé est si agaçant!" I yelled. Chess got angry at me for being angry and I pulled the car over. She got out and fumed to the back refusing to sit next to me annoy more. She also took all the food with her. Fine then.

By night fall we pull over and turn on the tv. Scores are going up tonight. I see Sadd come up. That boy's trouble. He is always going after Lilas. He gets a 7. A boy is up next call Rouge. He has a 8. Ha awesome. Lilas is next with a 4. It's fine, she doesn't need high scored attention. But a girl named Aelita gets a 9.

"Woohoo! Go girl!" Chess says next to me.

"Go, go ,go!" cries the baby in mimic. I settle back and watch the rest of the scores. Nobody was very high but no one got a 1. The interviews are tomorrow then the day after are the games. I hope we get to the controls before it is too late to save them. I turned the tv of and went to sleep. Chess went up front to drive. My dream came from my memories.

_I was walking home from school. It wasn't any ordinary day. It was Lilas and my 2__nd__ anniversary. I had something special planned. I was going to take her to dinner. It would be very fancy. Then after a fine meal, we would go back to her place and watch a romantic movie. I couldn't wait! I had just finished getting ready when my father called up the stairs saying I should go get her now. _

_I took my newly cleaned truck to her home. Her father had answered the door. _

"_Hello there Gervais," He said. I replied politely. He likes me. He was ecstatic when he heard news of His daughter dating such a good man from a great family. Not to mention how that families had good offspring for the past century. _

_I waited in the lobby as she walked down the stairs in her long silk gown that was a deep intense crimson. It was beautiful but she was stunning. As always. When she saw me she tripped on the last step and I quickly caught her. We laughed a bit before saying good bye to her Father. _

_The meal was divine! I looked across and her and with out thinking said, "Je t'aime Lilas." She smiled at me a brilliant white smile and replied, "Je t'adore Gervais." I remember the amazing feeling I got in my chest. We left for our movie at her house's private theater. We were sitting so close together. I liked the feel of her soft hands in mine. I know it was cheesy but later she told me she thought it was cute, but I placed my hand on her cheek just as the man in the movie had. Then mimicking the actor I kissed her passionately. My mind started to buzz more then it usually had when I kissed her before. We kept gong completely forgetting the movie. Me being a male of course wanted a little more but knew not to push it. I loved her and because of it, I will wait for her._

_Finally we slowly pulled away. I wanted to kiss her more but she said she was dizzy so I let her breathe. I don't know how long we sat there after that staring longingly into each other's eyes and holding one another but it was great. We did a few small kisses again but never too much. I was worried for her dizziness. When I said goodnight I wished I didn't have to go, that I could spend the night with her. She just giggled when I suggested it though and said she would see me in the morning. _

I woke up to a lot of bumping. The road we had gone to was gravely and rough. I took a roll from the food supplies. I wished for Lilas to be here. I missed her so much. I took the picture I kept secretly in my wallet of Lilas out. It was her school photo from this year.

Chess pulled over the car and I put my wallet back away.

"It is my turn to sleep now you're up. I drove the whole night for you, and I think I drove further then you would have. We got a lot of land covered."

"How fast were you driving? You realize if you drive too fast dust will cover the solar panels!" She looked like she was about to argue but the baby starts crying and I smell something foul. I angrily pick up my cloth and go to clean the solar panel. We had some time to sit and watch the interviews since Chess had covered so much time for us. I sat and turned them on anxious to see her. And I did.


	17. Interviews Gervais: Missing Her

**Things Change**

_Interviews (Gervais: Missing Her)_

I was dressed up in a beautiful silk gown. It was so long it trailed behind me. I had my hair curled and piled strategically on top of my head. And in my hair was a tiara. I watched everyone go up. We all looked amazing! Then it was my turn.

"Hello Lilas!" said the colorful man. "How are you feeling about the games!"

"Oh they are exciting and I can't wait! We have had time to practice learning to use many items. I can wait to see what happens!"

"Very nice! So you're the mayors daughter is that correct?"

"Yes! I love my father and my mother. I want to thank them for supporting me! Oh and my boyfriend Gervais. He would support me too... I think, when he returns from his trip!" I flashed a big smile and blew a kiss at the camera.

"You have a boyfriend do you?"

"Yes, I love him very much!" I sighed for more effect and the audience of strange people awed for me.

"Well then let's hope you can go back to him!" Um did he say hope? What's that suppose to mean?

"Uh, yeah." A sound buzzed and the man said time had run out. I went back to sit on my seat.

**Gervais: Missing Her**

Oh she looked beautiful! Silk really suits her, and shows off all the right curves. Uhg, I wish she was here right now. By the look on her face she knew something was a little off in that interview. I hope she finds out soon and prepares!

I put my hand in my pocket and felt for the ring. The ring. I was going to give it to her next week on her 18th birthday. I had just turned 18 recently as well so I wanted to propose. Lilas would have my last name. We would love each other for as long as possible. Then hopefully we would have a child. I couldn't wait to raise one. I think it would look just like her. Oh now I was thinking of our anniversary again! I am so upset I couldn't stay for the night.

Nevermind that. I have to go shut down this horrible game before is… too late. No I could think about that! "Chess! I want to drive!"

"No you…" I could not hear her last words because a new car was coming in our direction. I saw the shape of a man leaning out his window. He slowly pulled something from the car and aimed,

"Bandits!" I took out my own gun to defend us, "Keep driving floor it!" I shot a few bullets at their tires. I don't kill people. I am not that cruel. Anyway these people want to hurt us, so if I disable their car then we could get away. I got the side of the car and the window at the back had shattered. I heard the baby crying inside the truck.

"Laissez-nous tranquilles!" I yelled to them and shot their back tier. The car started to swerve away but they still fired at me. I got another front tier down. A man got out and placed a board to the ground and chased us. Oh Darn! They had a hover board. This isn't fair! Those are expensive. They probably stoll it. He raced towards us and fired. I felt a pain in my leg but shot back and got his foot, that knocked him off. Without the weight the hover board gained speed and was next to the car. Treasure! I got it into the truck and turned it off. This was going to be very useful.

We finally got away. "Chess we got awahhh!" I cried in pain as I tried to walk to the front.

"What's wrong Romeo?" she replied sarcastically.

"They hit me. Get me the first ahhhh" I had moved it and it hurt a lot. A LOT. She threw back the first aid and it hit me in the chest. I sat down and felt more pain. I cut off the leg of my pants so I could get to my upper leg. I was bleeding quite a bit. The bulet was still in my leg. It had stopped right at my bone, which is probably bruised.

I got out the long tongs and tried to get it out of my leg it took two tries and a lot of pain caused sound coming from me. I tossed it on the floor. Then I got out my antibacterial foam. All I could do now is stitch it up and wrap it. It shouldn't infect but I would change the wraps later. I felt light headed so I went and fell asleep. No dreams tonight.


	18. Francesca: The Doctor

**Things Change**

_**Francesca: The Doctor**_

The boy had fainted... this was just great, he didn't even bother to check Bambi before he did, I know he was shot and everything but someone as young as Bambi could bleed out faster than him. I turned the truck into the woods and pulled over next to a tree. Bambi's crying had ceased directly after I threw the First Aid kit to him, a crying baby was one thing but one that has just gone through a traumatic situation and was not crying is another.

I ran to the back of the truck, jumping over Gervais as I went. Bambi was slumped over in her car seat when I got to her. I quickly looked her over, she had a few bruises. I figured it would be safe to move her so I unbuckled her and held her against my chest. I had seen a hospital not too far away. I tucked one of Gervais' guns into my pant leg after I took the bullets out and put them in my bra of course, no one would search there.

I ran the distance to the hospital and through its doors, "_Dottore_! _Dottore_! Please I need a doctor, someone anyone!" Tears streamed down my face, "… Please, please help her." I was being ignored for the most part; some people just looked at me and kept walking.

"Mam, mam," a male voice called from behind me.

I turned around and a boy who looked maybe a year older than me was running towards me I ran up to him, "Please, we were attacked by bandits! My baby, she has gone into shock… she saw Gervais get shot and he didn't think about what would happen if she saw his wounds. She is just three years old please, please help us!"

"Shhh… it's ok mam please show me where he is," he grabbed his bag and ran with me to the truck. "wow this is a, um, big truck. Is your husband with the army?"

"Gervais is not my husband! I am only sixteen years old!"

"But you said that… you said she was your baby?"

"She is, my parents died after she was born."

"Oh, so is he not your suitor?"

"No he is my friend Lilas' soon to be fiancé." He looked… well, happy. "Stop smiling, this is serious!"

"Sorry… _Miss_, I'll take the baby."

I watched as he made sure Bambi would be ok, and then sat with her as he made sure Gervais was ok. When he was done he sat next to me. "Francesca I must make sure you're not a liberty of going into shock," he took my wrist to check my pulse which speed up from his touch. "Your heart rate is a little fast do you feel ok?"

"Yes…" It felt like a humming bird was inside of my chest and not a heart.

"I'll check your pulse one more time and I think I will stay to make sure you are all ok, just in case…" He put two fingers on my neck; my heart felt like it would explode and my breathing became faster.

I pushed him away and back up against the wall, "Stop!"

He looked confused, "I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

I blushed, "My heart was fine until you touched me…"

He smiled, "Oh."

We sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever. But finally a dizzy Gervais sat up, "Who are? Francesca why is this person here?"

I sighed, "He's the son of a doctor Gervais, and the only person who I could find to help Bambi… and _you_."

"I don't trust him!"

"WELL he helped Bambi! WHO IS IN SHOCK THANKS TO YOU!" I sniffed a few times looked at Bambi and then started crying. The boy, Jacen of Greece hugged me and told me all will be ok. If only that was all it would take…


End file.
